Para siempre
by mrs-kryss
Summary: Sería una promesa sin cumplir. Sabíamos que no iba a durar, pero todavía tenían la esperanza de que aún fuera un simple juego. CatoxClove y nota de autora larga


**No soy Susanne Collins, todo esto le pertenece y tal... y escribo por pura diversión :) **

— No hagas ninguna tontería.

— Soy rápida.

— No te he dicho eso. No intentes matar a nadie. — Clove asintió , justo antes de salir de la maleza, Cato la agarró del brazo. — Prométemelo. No me dejes ahora que podemos volver los dos.

Era la primera vez que veía a Cato arrastrándose, tan débil, tan poco él. Sus ojos azules brillaban, esperando. Clove sonrió, por primera vez, él estaba a su espera, pero tampoco podía hacerle esperar demasiado.

— Te lo prometo.

La hierba se movió por debajo de sus pies con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Sabía que intentaría cogerla de nuevo del brazo. Lo sabía porque en realidad Cato era así. Un luchador por su distrito, pero le gustaría mantener a salvo a las personas que quería. Y Cato le estaba demostrando que la quería.

Sabía que no entendía el por qué tenían que ir allí, el que era lo que tanto necesitaba. Clove no quiso decírselo, pero tenía cáncer. Al principio de la arena sabía que no podía durar mucho sin ellos y el primer día comprobó que su mentora, Nyara, le envió un paquete de una semana de su medicina ¿Cuánto le habría costado? Era la rudimentaria medicina del Distrito dos, así que no mucho.

Clove podía preveer que en esa bolsa con el número dos había una medicina del Capitolio, mucho más fuerte que todas las pastillas que se tomaba cada día, a lo mejor capaz de parárselo en una sola dosis.

Como Clove sabía lo que llevaba la bolsa, no podía dejar que Cato muriera por ella, porque ella estaría muerta si no lo consiguiera, pero si él no lo conseguía y moría en el intento... Los dos habrían muerto. Ella no era egoísta, no lo era y quería demostrárselo. Quizá después se lo contaría, quizá, después de conseguir la medicina.

Pero entonces las cosas salieron mal, ella no era egoísta, pero quizás un poco presumida. Por eso, se chuleó ante Katniss. ¿Dónde está el chico amoroso? Le dijo. Cuando ella sabía que estaba mal, que él no era capaz de ir a por su medicina, cosa que estaba haciendo ella. Era como si Cato hubiera ido a por su medicina pensando que era una acción incapaz para Clove.

Y si Katniss era Cato, ella debía de ser Peeta. Peeta, el chico amoroso, el enamorado de verdad, porque ella lo escuchó en sueños decir su nombre, igual que todos pudieron escuchar de sus labios el de Cato. A los enamorados siempre le toca perder, pero esta vez no iba a ser así.

Le recordó a Katniss algo que sabía que le dolería. ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña amiga? Muerta, porque Marvel la había matado, pero prefirió alardear y aunque sabía que Marvel había planeado todo por su parte, también se echó el mérito. Y fue su último error, porque el chico del mismo distrito echó toda su furia contra ella. No lo había sentido llegar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan lenta, desprevenida y estúpida?

— ¡Cato! — chilló — ¡Cato!

Una piedra le dio en la cabeza y sintió como se abría. ¿Habría mucha sangre? Era su fin.

— ¡Cato! — volvió a chillar, pero por las convulsiones en su pecho, casi ni se escuchó. Respiraba con dificultad. Parecía que su pensamiento se había quedado parado en esa última palabra. "Cato", volvió a pensar. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debería llamarlo, pero era su última oportunidad de verlo y sabía que los otros ya se habrían largado con las cosas que más necesitaban y ahora, lo que ella más necesitaba era a Cato. No podía tener a nadie más, su familia estaba muy lejos, quizás llorando frente a los televisores de casa, pero esto a Clove ni se le pasó por la mente, ella ya sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

— ¡Clove! — Su voz sonaba asustada y Clove sintió angustia, miedo, alivio y alegría al escuchar su voz. — ¡Clove! — Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo vio arrodillarse a su lado. Esos ojos azules que tanta paz le daban ya estaban a su lado. — Me lo prometiste. ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, joder!

Culpa. ¿Ese seria su último sentimiento? Notaba que se desvanecía. Notaba que se le desenfocaban los ojos. Algo cayó a su lado. Era la lanza de Cato, seguidamente sintió una cálida mano agarrando la suya. Estaba demasiado caliente, ¿o era ella la que estaba demasiado fría?

— Mátalo...

¿A quién se refería? ¿Al chico que la había arrebatado la vida? ¿Se refería a que vengara su muerte? ¿A Peeta? ¿A Katniss? ¿Al presidente Snow? ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir todo esto? ¿Acaso le estaba hablando a Cato? A lo mejor estaba hablándole a alguna cámara del Capitolio, a lo mejor le estaba pidiendo que lo asesinara, que quería irse con él. No, no era egoísta, pero no se quería seguir sintiéndose sola.

— No, no. Lo mataremos juntos, Clove. — Desesperación. Era todo lo que Cato podía sentir en ese momento. — Ya habíamos ganado. Yo no quería esto para ti. No, no para ti. — El aire entraba y salía de los pulmones de Cato con demasiada rapidez, como si quisiera que su oxígeno también lo utilizara Clove. — Esto era sólo un juego. ¿Te acuerdas?

Ella ya estaba demasiado exhausta, necesitaba cerrar los ojos. No quería dejarlo sólo, pero necesitaba que el dolor cesara de una vez. Él siguió diciendo cosas inteligibles para ella, pero no podía escucharlo, ya no podía más. Notó sus cálidos labios apoyándose en los suyos. Una última oleada de adrenalina hizo que abriera los ojos y que pudiera ver esas pequeñas manchas encima de la nariz, esas pestañas rubias con una gota de agua de mar enredadas entre ellas y esos párpados cerrados. Porque Cato había cerrado los ojos, porque eso alentaba a Clove a cerrarlos también.

— Cato.

Su voz se cortó a media palabra, pero el último suspiro de sus labios la terminó. El fuerte estallido de un cañón imaginario confirmó todas las sospechas de Cato. La había perdido. La había perdido _para siempre_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale… Bueno… ¡Hola, hola! A ver… No sé muy bien cómo decir esto. Ya está se han acabado los fics de Clato. Espero que os gusten.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, en serio, os lo agradezco. Suelo devolver este agradecimiento mediante mensajes privados, así que por favor, miradlo J

Bueno, deciros también que aunque se hayan acabado los fics Clato, tengo tres proyecto entre mis manos, bueno quizá incluso cuatro. Pero para este cuarto me tenéis que ayudar:

Mediante _mensajes privados _(abstenerse a ponerlos en comentarios normales de este fic u otro) me podéis mandar personajes inventados por vosotros de distintos distritos. Si queréis especificar cosas como armas, si se enamora, si muere rápido. Jajaja! Lo que queráis, porque, bueno, a mi también me gustaría hacer unos Juegos del Hambre.

Mi queridísima Mai ha querido saber si serían post o pre 74º. Por supuesto sería previo. Como mis números favoritos son el 3 y el 8. (Nací el 8 de marzo, 3) Serán los 38º juegos del hambre.

Adelanto un poco de mis otros proyectos, por si queréis dar ideas que son totalmente bien recibidas J

- Un AU ambientado en nuestra época. Si, creo que es algo típico en los otros fandoms, pero que todavía aquí no lo ha hecho nadie.

- Escenas de los juegos del hambre esta vez desde el punto de vista de Peeta.

- Este debería ser sorpresa, peeero lo voy a decir… Un Peeta/Foxface. ¿Romance? Jajaja! Como se nota que aún no me conocéis. No, no será un romance, pero ¿alguien debería haber estado cuidando de Peeta cuando dejó a los profesionales no? Cato tenía a Clove, Katniss tenía a Rue…

Bueno, muchas gracias a quien se haya leído todo esto y lo haya soportado, jajaja!

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Recordad, me gustan constructivos, no destructivos.


End file.
